Fire: Who Says A Girl Can't Have Some Fun
by TheDasha
Summary: When it comes to drama, boys, and being on a soccer field, one girl really needs to breathe. Follow one girls life as she goes about trying to figure out what to do. Humor, fun read.
1. Chapter 1: Time To Move

**This is my first story that I've posted. It was written a little over two years ago. It was written in order to relive me of some writers block and ended up being pretty long. I hope you guys enjoy this, feedback is very appreciated. **

Ok this is my junior year in high school. Life is good, can't exactly complain. I have friends, most are pretty good. The one thing that I would have liked to change was my family. I mean I cant hate them or anything…but I REALLY HATE THEM. They never let me do anything and I cant live with them anymore. That's why I asked to move in with my REALLY good friend Sam. She is extremely nice and her family isn't exactly perfect but…then again who's family is are perfect? Well I can't say this is the best choice for my life…not to live with my actual family, but I really can't live in my house. So I got my stuff together and now am moving in to the room down the hall where Sam's older brother used to live before he went to collage. Sam only lives with her Dad and her twin brother Josh. They are really close to each other and he has been friends with me for as long as she has been. So here is my first step into the house…

-"Sam? You there?"- I called into the entrance.

-"No, she's gone shopping. Surprise right?"- Josh answered from the couch.

- "It is Sam after all. Listen can you get your butt of the couch and help me with my bags?"

- "Alex you might be moving in but your not getting any special treatment".-

- "Please?!"-

-"No. Soccer game is on"- he answered turning his head slightly

-"Who's playing?"- I asked. I love soccer

-"Portugal and Brazil"-

-"Forget the bags! Scoot over!"- I ran over and sat right next to him. he and I just sat there watching the game until I realized it was two hours later.

- "I really have to get my stuff settled"- I got up. Josh slapped my butt while I was walking away. I turned around and glared at him playfully.-" You think this is wise?"

- "Couldn't resist"- He smiled. Me and him always played around it was fine. I knew this didn't mean anything and he knew I could pull his pants down and it didn't mean I want to jump him.

- "Whatever. I'm just going to suffer and drag this GIANT bag all the way up the stairs".- I said hopping he might budge.

- "Good luck with that"- Nothing!

I climbed the stairs caring all my stuff. I was dieing. After finally opening the door I felt at home. I plopped down on the already made bed and looked outside. This is going to be perfect!

I was lying on the bed and decided to get ready for bed. It was already 9 and I was going to catch some sleep for tomorrow me and Sam were going to go to the beach yearly and have some fun. Then I decided to actually work out. New house…new habits, right?

I changed into my shorts and sports bra. Sam walked into the house.

- "Is she here yet?"- she asked Josh. He hasn't moved from his loyal seat on the couch.

- "Yah. She's upstairs in her room."- he answered.

The doorbell rang and I didn't pay attention to it. I decided to do my exercising. Another boy walked in. His name is Dean. He is Josh's best friend and partner in everything. He is the biggest player on earth and everyone knew it. I never actually hung out with him one on one but who would right?

-"Dude…what's going on?"- He asked Josh

- "Nothing. Just chilln with the remote"- he answered. He got up and did his hand shake with Dean.

- "Did Alex move in yet?" - Dean asked.

- "Yah…she's upstairs, why?"- Josh asked half smiling.

- "Lets pay her a visit"- He winked at Josh and started to climb the stairs.

-"You better not be thinking anything perverted!"- screamed Sam after them.

Josh and Dean walked up the stairs and slowly up to my room. I didn't notice them, I was doing crunches on the floor. I was doing this for the past 20 minutes and getting extremely sweaty and tiered.

-"Oh god! The nasty thoughts inside of my head!"- said Dean in a moaning kind of voice.

I noticed that I was being watched. I got up and grabbed a towel of my bed and wiped my sweaty face.

"Josh. Can you take you perverted minded friend out of the room?"- I looked down. This didn't look good. I was wearing shorts and a bra and all sweaty. Basically a boys fantasy right? All I wanted was to run inside the bathroom and shut the door.

" Not before me and you do some exercising of our own! We both know you want to."- Dean smiled and walked inside of the room. I snapped my towel at him warning and asked politely for him to leave. He turned around and walked out. He turned right before he left and bit the air like a dog. I sat down on my bed and watches as Sam walked in caring thousands of bags of clothes she just purchased.

"Dude she's smoking hott!! Did you see her?"- Dean was saying as they made their way into Josh's room.

"Dude that's nasty!. I've known her since I was 8."- He answered as he walked over to his desk and picked up a hacky sack and started to play by himself.

"All I know is that she is sweaty, hott and lives with you. Hope you don't mind if I come over more often."-

"Whatever. I thought you were with Stephanie?"- Josh looked up at his friend.

"No that's over with. She has nothing to offer me anymore."

"So you and her….."

" Yah she gave it up on like the third date. So if you want she's all yours"- He got up and walked out of the door looked at my door and then onto Josh's bed. "But Alex….she's not like that. Lets see how long she'll stay away from me."

At the same time Sam was inside of My room talking to me.

"So what's with the whole exercising?"- she asked.

"I just thought I'd do something different."- I answered.

"Sorry about the perverted brother and friend."

"Don't worry, Josh isn't that bad. It's Dean that I'm worried about. Did you here what happened with him and Stephanie?"-With that I walked inside the bathroom and took off my clothes. I was still talking with Sam as I was taking the shower.

"Yah. I did. She is such a slut. I heard she gave it up to him on like the second date or something."- answered Sam. I got out of the bathroom in a towel.

"As much fun as talking about Dean's ex's was, I need a bandage. I cut myself with my shaver.

"I don't have any. Ask Josh"

"Great."- I walked down the hall to Josh's room. Just like I expected, Dean was lying on his bed and Josh was playing hacky sack. "Can I have a bandage??"- I asked

"You can have me instead"- said Dean. He blew a kiss at me.

"I'll give it to you, just you have to do something for me."- said Josh, smiling evily.

"What?"- I asked scared of what he was going to say.

"Flash me"- Josh said as Dean air high fived him.

"How about I just bleed to death?"- I answered. I smiled.

"Why the cold shoulder. We are roommates now. It's the least you can do…"- Josh smiled again.

"Whatever. I'm just going to have to deal."- I said and turned around.

"You can leave the towel here!"- Dean yelled after me. I picked up the hacky sack and chucked it lightly at him to show that he should watch it. "Ok. I guess I'll just wait" After I left.

"I think Ill go give her the bandage"- Josh said. He smiled at Dean and walked out of his room.

He walked towards me and grabbed my arm lightly. I turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry. Here."- He gave me the bandage and turned to leave.

"Thank you." I looked down at the place wear he touched me. It tingled hard.

"Don't worry. My hands are clean"- I looked up. Josh saw me look onto my arm. Could that be anymore embarrassing?

"Yah, I know."

"Wait….did that make you feel good? Because if it did…we have a problem."- He smiled at me.

"Why would it be a problem? If it did feel good. And I'm not saying it did."- I smiled too. This was too weird.

"It's just, we can't have you fantasizing about me, if we are in fact living together."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to be the one fantasizing."

"Whatever. If you need someone to relive some…stress. You know were I sleep."- He smiled and I started to laugh. He turned and walked back into his room.

**Authors Note: Any questions, comments are ALL welcome. To clear up some things. Sam and Josh are twins. At the moment Alex(main character) Is moving in with Sam and Josh because of family problems (which are not to be revealed yet) So far you have been introduced, and I hope this didn't suck. Sorry about the grammar/spelling. im a FOB. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Chapter Two: I have some readers!! YES!! haha leave coments tho! PLZ**

"Sam, I take it back. Your brother is just as bad as Dean."- I turned to Sam. She looked at me and smiled.

"Do you have a thing for my brother?"- She laughed and threw herself onto my bed-"Because then it's almost like you having a thing for me….seeing as to the fact that we look a lot a like!"

"Ok one I'm into guys. Two your brother is off limits, and I don't think I have a thing for him."- It was true though Sam and Josh looked a lot a like. Both had brownish blondish hair and tall. But really that was it. So I guess I take it back. They don't look a like. At least for me the similarity stops at the hair. Sam has blue eyes but Josh….he has the most amazing colored eyes I've seen in a while. They are grey but not like mean ugly grey, like and ice grey and they just have such hotness to them. In school girls basically fold in half to get a look at those things. Here I am…living with the guy. But it didn't even matter, I didn't like him. I just thought he was REALLY hott and a great friend.

"Whatever. But I'm telling you. He has a thing for Jennifer."- she looked sad for a minute. "But I much rather see you with him!"

"Everyone knows he has a thing for her. He basically drools every time she walks by."- I smiled and walked over to the bed. I put my hair up in a messy bun and laid stomach down on the bed next to Sam. "Did I forget to thank you after all of this? Because I'm so extremely grateful your letting me stay here!"

"Just pack your bikini and wake up extra yearly tomorrow!"- she smiled and walked out of the room. Just as she left Dean walked in. He sat on the bed next to me.

"So what are your plans tomorrow? I was thinking I would take you out."- he smiled at me but I just looked at the blanket. I just realized I was wearing nothing but a towel too!.

"I can't. I'm going somewhere with Sam tomorrow."

"Well, I can come with you too. Ill bring Josh. It'll be fun!"- he put his hand on my back and slid it down to my butt. I just laid there hopping he would go away. He didn't he bend forward and started to kiss my bare shoulder.

"Well as much as I love this…"- I got up form the bed and opened the door. "I have to wake up yearly tomorrow"

"Sweet dreams"- he got up and started to walk towards the door. "I know you'll be dreaming about me!"- I kicked him is the butt while he was walking out and shut the door before he could react. With that I went over to my bed, put on a t-shirt and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that?!"-I yelled through my pillow. I looked at the clock. It was ONLY 6 in the morning. Yet there was some crazy guitar playing in the room down the hall.-

"JOSH!!"- He is the only guys in this house at the moment that can in fact plays a guitar. I tried to cover my ears but nothing worked. I ran from my room into his not caring what I looked like at the moment.

"Nice thong!"-he said. I looked down. Oh god I didn't put on pants when I went to bed. Note to self- next time put on pants for gods sake! He just kept on playing his guitar and not caring about the fact that I wanted to sleep!

"Do you mind?! I was trying to sleep!"- I yelled over the music.

"Do you like it?"- he asked looking at me momentarily not playing anything.

"I didn't get a chance to listen to it properly"- once I got myself together it actually sounded good. But I wasn't going to encourage this.-"Listen I just want to sleep. Can you play later or something?"

"I wrote it for you!"- he looked at me half smiling. This caught me of guard.

"You did?"

"No. But I thought you'd let me play if I did."- he laughed and started to play again. I gave up and turned around. Then I remembered, NO PANTS. I tugged down my t-shirt as far as I could to maybe cover up my butt.

"Hey, not fair. Musicians need inspiration, you know!"- he played a cool tune.

" Why don't I shove my foot up your a….."- I was drowned out by his guitar.-"Are you coming with us today?!"- I tried yelling over the noise.

"Coming where?"-he stopped playing, obviously interested.

"With me, Sam and unfortunately Dean…to the beach?"- I looked at him for a minute. He was wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jeans and a wifebeater. He looked ok. Not too muscular but not too gangly. His hair was adorably messed up because he had just woken up. I stopped thinking immediately. It's Josh….gross.

"Um….sure I'll go"- he resumed playing.

"Great."- I left and went down the stairs to find Sam. She was already awake talking with Dean in the kitchen.

Before I came downstairs I put on shorts. I didn't want Dean seeing me with out them as much as I actually liked seeing Josh playing a guitar. A LOT.

"Good morning Smith"-Dean said as I walked in to the kitchen-"I'm surprised that you're actually wearing anything today."

"Yah, well I'm not Stephanie so you cant expect me to give it up to you after I've only seen you for a day. Sorry she had you thinking every girl is like that."- I smiled at my own brain power and sat down at the table across from Dean.

"That was cold. Am I sensing a hint of jealousy in the air?"- he calmly replied

"Jelousy?"

"Yah. That she got a taste of me but you didn't. And if that's the case…then don't worry. I can set up a special appointment for you."

"I think I'd rather make out with a camel. But be my guest and leave."-I looked at him. He was a good looking guy. I cant say I hate him at all. He was just to much of a player for me. He had short brown hair and a nice smile. His eyes were green and he had a nice body. I just never felt that way towards him because he was WAY too much of a player.

"How about we stop this hormonal-charged argument and get ready for a day on the beach?!"-Interrupted Sam.

"Yah. Ill go and change."- I said.

"I'm going to go watch her…."- Said Dean. He stood up but Sam put her hand on his shoulder and pressed hard so that he came crashing down on his seat.

"I think Alex, is capable of changing alone. Right Alex?- she smiled as I got up

"Couldn't have said it better myself."- I walked upstairs and notice that Josh wasn't in his room, trying to blow out my eardrums. I shrugged and walked into my room.

I came to my suit case (which I have yet to unpack and probably weren't going to until I came back) and pulled out an outfit. I took of my t-shirt and put on a bikini bottom and top. I wanted to look cute yet not trying to hard. So I had a few outfit choices to make. I gathered up all of them and walked into the bathroom. I didn't even get a chance to look in the mirror because all I saw was Josh toweling him self of and totally naked inside of my shower. We both screamed and I walked out of the bathroom so fast I probably left marks inside of the tiled floor. All I heard was Josh rushing to get out of it.

"What the hell was that?!"- he asked as he walked out of the bathroom soaking with a towel raped around his waist.

"I wanted to look in the mirror….and you were inside. I didn't know so….."- I knew this looked bad but then a thought came into my head.

"Hey why were you in MY bathroom?!"- I looked at him

"My bathroom is broken and my sister's is a mess. I usually take showers in this one…before you moved in. I thought you were safely downstairs so I came in."- he looked very embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Just lock the door next time"- I turned and picked up my clothes of the bathroom floor

"I don't think I'm going to use this shower again…so don't worry about it."- He turned to leave but I called after him.

"That's not what I meant. You can use this shower ANYTIME you want. I just got scared and shocked. I wasn't expecting anyone in there. And anyway…it's actually your shower in the first place so you have the full right to use it.

"You sure?"- He looked still a little flushed. It was cute.

"Yah, I'm sure. Just promise me something."

"Lay it on me."

"If you ever have a girl in here….."- I hoped he was catching my drift.

"Don't worry about that. That's Dean's thing."- He smiled and left the room.

I got dressed and walk down the stairs. I was wearing a white mini skirt and a brown tank top. I had sunglasses on and a bikini underneath it all. I was ready to take over the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

"Ok, Dean and me will sit in the front and you and Josh are in the back."- Sam said as the stepped outside. It was already 10 in the morning and the drive there was 3 hour long.

"Can I switch with Josh?- Asked Dean

"You can switch with me if you want to sit in the back."- I said thinking that he just wanted leg room.

"That defeats the whole point."- He smiled and walked into the car and sat in front of me in the front seat of the Nisan. Josh sat next to me and pulled out his I-pod. I just sat there. We started to drive.

"Yo,Smith?"- Dean called to the back. Josh was picking out songs.

"Yah?"- I answered

"What was all that screaming when you went up stairs?"- I looked over to Josh who was paying full attention now. He looked at me with pleading eyes silently asking for me to keep my mouth shut.

"I……I thought I saw a rat."- I lied.

"Oh. I thought it was something more interesting then that."

"What did you think?"- I couldn't control myself from asking.

"I thought you and Josh were getting it on!!"- Dean said this is a wrestle mania kind of voice.

"For all you know…maybe me and her were…"- said Josh joking around. I rolled my eyes. Dean gave Josh a pound with his fist.

"Was he any good? It was his first time!"- Dean cracked up…Josh just got really quiet.

"He was amazing!"- I joked. I saw that Josh was feeling better now. He grinned and went back to his I-pod. So he was very sensitive about this type of stuff. I didn't know. I mean I've known him for a long time but….we never really talked. It was mostly like playing around or chasing each other.

I was falling a sleep badly. I hit my head on the window and awoke suddenly. I felt my head because there was a sharp pain where I just hit it.

"You're loosing valuable brain cell's Smith. And by the looks of it you defiantly need them"- said Josh from across the seat.

"It's all your fault!"- I said snapping at him still holding my head with my hand.

"How's that?- He looked puzzled.

"Well…if you hadn't woken me up at 6 I wouldn't be falling asleep right now."- I said sliding down in my seat. I was so uncomfortable and probably looked it too because of what happened next.

"How about I make it up to you?"- He said

"How's that"- I said mocking him.

"You can put your head on my lap and sleep."- He took off the sweatshirt he was wearing to reveal a shirtless body.

"Um not unless you have a shirt on!!"- I said smirking.

"I'm just making it better for you"- He said

"I'm not Dean. I don't need a naked person next to me to help me fall asleep."- I laughed.

"I heard my name, back there!"- Dean turned around

"No I was going to use it as a pillow for you. Unless you want to sleep on my….."- He paused "Groin area"- he finally finished.

"Oh. Fine. Thank you."- I stretched out and put my head on his lap on top of his sweatshirt and my face was facing his abbes. My body was in feeble position and I was falling asleep.

"And that's why I wanted to be in the back!!"- I heard Dean say. I didn't give a cheeky remark because I was half asleep by then. The smell of Josh's body was silently soothing me and letting me go to sleep.

"Mmmmmmm"- I managed to say.

"What was that?"- Josh asked

"Nothing. You just smell really good."- I said softly

"Yah it's my body wash." He went quiet and suddenly continued. -"I think you should go to sleep now."- I knew what happened. He remembered this morning. He was taking a shower…probably with that same body wash.

We came to a rest stop and both Dean and Sam had to pee. I was left alone with Josh. He was still shirtless and I was getting cold. It was 12 o'clock. I stepped out of the car and so did he. He was about 6'2 and he was messing his hair up. He looked smoking hott. I walked over to his side of the car and just stood there. I leaned against the car with my back and supported myself up with my elbows. He looked at me. The walked over to me and placed one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my hip. I didn't know what to do.

"Do you feel it?"- He asked.

"Feel what?"- I said and I could help but smile. I placed my hand on his arm and he bent forward trying to get a kiss.

"I want you so bad…."- He managed to say before his lips smashed into mine. He tugged me away from the car and stood full height pressed up against him. He ran his hand through my hair and was slowly kissing me. I reached my hands behind his neck and was holding him closer to me. We both just stood there completely making out in the middle of a gas station. He then moved me towards the car and I couldn't help but wonder how long was Sam and Dean going to be in the bathroom. He opened the car door with me still connected to him by the lips. I slid down towards the seat with him on top of me. I didn't know what I was doing really but he seemed to know everything. I scooted further into the car and he started to kiss my neck. I moaned because this was……wait this was Josh. I mean come on. This kid broke my arm in the 2nd grade and he thought girl had cooties until he turned like 13. He suddenly looked up as if reading my mind.

"Alex?"- he looked at me like he was asking me a question.

"Yah?"- he was still looking at me.

"Do you want me?"

"Yah…."- I said softly. I guess I did really like him. Or was this all just an illusion I was making up because I had a really cute friend of mine on top of me in a car about to have….sex.

"Well then you better wake up"- he razed me up on the seat and started to kiss my neck.

"Wake up!"- he said in between kisses.-"Alex! Wake up!!"- I awoke to find my head still on Josh's lap. It was so strange to see him after what we just did…..in my dream. Of coarse! It was just a dream.

"Gas stop. And I really have to pee!"- He said, smiling.

"Oh yah…"- I was still in a daze from the dream. It felt so real to me. Josh left and returned again. I took back my rightful place on his lap and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Bimbos

**Wow. I have 11 readers! This is awesome. I was just hoping you guys can leave me some feedback. It be awesome to have some reviews ya know!! So please, take a few minutes to tell me, if you like it, if you dont, if you want more, if i should never post anything again. All if welcomed. So PLEASE!! THANK YOU!!**

**-TheDasha P**

I was sleeping lightly, this time. The smell of Josh's body wash made me crazy. I moved my head closer to his stomach and nuzzled him. I don't know what happened next but he got extremely uncomfortable. He asked me to get up for a second. I wanted to sleep so I took his sweatshirt of his lap and placed it under my head while I scrunched up on the seat next to him. I noticed that something was terribly wrong with Josh. He was obviously uncomfortable because of a giant tent that was appearing in the middle of his legs. I didn't want to embarrass him.

"Do you want you sweatshirt back?"- I asked pretending I didn't notice.

"Yah."- he quickly said.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on you"- I managed to say before he blasted his I-pod again. He seemed to calm down a bit and after hiding his…..friend with the layers of his sweatshirt he felt confident enough to talk with me again.

"Do you want to listen to my I-pod?"- he looked at me for a second.

"Sure. You have The White Stripes on there?"- I loved that band.

"Yah. Wait your like in love with them right?"- he asked

"Yah. But how did you know that?"

"I heard you talking about it with a girl in Math."- he smiled. He sat next to me in Math last year. This year we still haven't even started school yet.

"And you remembered. Wow."- I smiled too. It was just too cute for me. I didn't know if I had any feeling for Josh but I knew that I really liked sitting with him and I defiantly liked when he wasn't wearing a shirt. And I defiantly liked him in my dream.

"This doesn't mean I'm in love with you Smith"- He suddenly said.

"I didn't think it did"- we sat there listening to his music. I moved closer because the head phones were too short. He tried to pull out his hacky sack from his sweatshirt but ended up chucking it on the floor. I laughed but he knew I wasn't trying to be mean. He bent over and tried to reach for it. His hand landed on my thigh as he bends further down not realizing what he was doing. I didn't say anything and didn't until he came back up.

"Got it!"- He exclaimed triumphantly. He noticed where his hand was for the first time. I just looked at him. What was I doing? I was bending over to kiss him. He didn't stop me but then I heard a cough from the front seat. Dean!! Our faces were inches apart. HE just had to ruin a good moment didn't he? It now felt weird. I just sat their looking at Josh and he sat there looking at me. I didn't know what to do.

"Are those your natural colored eyes?"- I suddenly said as if to cover up what I really wanted to do.

"Yah. "- he asked still having his hand on my thigh. He quickly moved his hand away.-"I meant to ask are you high?"- Yah right!!

"Um no. Not recently."- I smiled. He felt it too.

"What?! That's what I wanted to ask you!"

"Whatever. Just keep your hands to yourself mr. touchy"- I play punched him and moved away, to my side of the car seat.

"Well then keep your lips to yourself…mrs kissy!" He said.

"I was just looking at you eyes…that's all.- I lied very badly.

"right….."- he said

"You don't believe me?

"No."

"Why don't you?"- I asked getting flustered by now. How am I going to get out of this one?

"You kept saying Josh in your sleep. Like…..you know. The way you say it when your having…"- I didn't let him finish the sentence.

"I dreamt I was with Josh Hartnett. I was doing it with him! Not you."- I said a little to fast.

"Right. Well ok then.- he said and looked down again. I mentally kicked myself in the head.

I haven't even spent more then two days in the same house with him and I was already having fantasies about him in my sleep. It was WAY too gross. He's josh! This is what I kept saying to myself over and OVER again but it still didn't change the fact that I wanted to kiss him REALLY badly. It didn't help either that he was shirtless and playing volleyball on the beach. I Tried to keep the thought out of my head and was just looking at him while he was serving.

"READY?"- he screamed at me. Too bad I wasn't paying attention to him talking. -"Alex?! I said are you ready?"-

"Ummm. Yah"- Was I looking stupider by the minute or what?

He served the ball we played. It was fun until……

"Josh?! Is that YOU?!"- a girlish laughter came towards us from the side.

It was Jennifer, the girl that I mentioned before who makes him drool every time she walks by. It wasn't that I was a jealous type a girl. I was just pissed that she could make his mouth drop and I had to stand and watch. She came over to him. Her eyes batting her eyelashes forward like a crazy hormonal freak. Me, Sam and Dean all walked behind Josh and he stood there talking with her.

"You look good…"- he said quietly.

"Thank you! You look hott too. When did you start to work out?!"- she smiled and he smiled back.

" I don't."

"Oh. So this in all natural?! Oh boy."- she smiled seductively and put her hands on his arm. I wanted to scream and rip her hair out but come on he was my friend and he liked her. I wasn't supposed to be in his way right?

" So why are you down here?"- he asked switching the subject.

"There is a party tonight. I was hoping you'd go with me actually."- I looked over to Sam who seemed to want to punch this girl. I don't know why she hated Jennifer so much but she did. And right now I could guaranty something was about to go wrong.

"He's actually going with Alex!"- Sam said out of nowhere. I wanted to scream and kick her. Why would she drag me into this. Josh seemed to think the same thing.

"What are you talking ab…."- he started to say.

"Well you can bring her too."- said Jennifer in a snotty voice this time.- "I didn't know you too were an item."

"Were not an….."- But I was cut off, by Sam.

"Great! So we'll see you there. Bye."- She motioned a hand wave that said "your no longer welcome here." Jennifer walked over to Josh and hugged him goodbye, forcing her entire body to be pressed up against him. I must say this girl have some guts. Then with a shake off her butt she turned the corner and was out of sight.

"What was that?!"- Josh asked Sam angrily.

"Nothing. I just don't see what you see in her that's all."- she turned away and he walked up behind her.

"NOTHING? You call that nothing? You said me and Alex were going out!"- I looked away at that moment and looked over to Dean who was smiling so hard I couldn't help but wonder why?

"It's for your own good!"- Sam said. Josh was about to give a nasty remark to Sam but Dean interrupted him.

"Dude. What are you so worked up over. Jen thinks your smoking and she asked you out. This can only be good for you man!"- Josh walked over to him.

"How is making it look like I'm not available good for me?-he looked for an answer in Deans face.

"Makes you more of a player!"- he smirked-"If it looks like you dating Alex…..then she will want you more man. Plus look at the bright side. We get to party tonight!!"

"I guess you right man!"- he smiled and turned to Sam.-"Thanks Sis!"

"Your an idiot."- she said but she couldn't help but smile.

"Hear that Alex. You single handedly helped me score one of the hottest chicks in school!!"- he ran up to me picked me up and rushed into the water with me in his arms. It felt good but I didn't want it too. He defiantly had no feelings for me. He was all into Jennifer. So I was going to help him out and try to get her for him. He smashed me into the water and me and him were playing around for hours. When I came out it was already 6 in the evening and we were all tiered as hell.

"How about we get some dinner and then PARTY TIME!"- screamed Dean.

"Let me just put on some dry clothes."- I said laughing.

"I'll help."- said Dean

"Fine."- I answered. If I was going to get rid of the feeling I had for Josh I might as well try to get rid of Dean too. right?

"Wait…what?"- he looked confused.

"I thought you wanted to help me?"- I smiled.

"I'm so there it's not even funny!"- he smiled and I laughed with Sam and Josh.


	5. Chapter 5: We Shall Party

**ALRIGHT! GUYS I NEED REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! FOR EVERYONE WHO IS READING THANK YOU!! NOW FOR A SIDE NOTE!**

**Alright. There is a short film competition. Three short films are in a voting race at the moment and NEED your help. A short film called "Saturday" is one of THE best ones and is tied for first place with another city. DALLAS is BY FAR the best one. SO it need your help to get the votes. Text the word "Dallas" to the number "95615"(its free. just standard texting costs.)SO BE A SUPPORTER AND HELP OUT! The winner gets a trip to LA as well as get to show their film at a film festival. UNLIMITED VOTING TILL THE 27th!!GET TO IT NOW!! PLEASE HELP OUT!! INVITE EVERYONE YOU KNOW!! It's sponsored by Fresh-Films if you want to google it. VOTTTTTTE!!**

"So where exactly are we going?"- Dean asked as I led him towards the changing booths.

"You'll see!"- I playfully winked at him.

I walked in and put my plan to work. He wanted to get some….well tough luck.

"Take off your clothes."- I said putting my face inches away from his.

"Pleasure."- he lifted his shirt off and was taking off his swimming trunks.

"No…in there."- I pointed at the changing booth that were deserted at this time.

"Why?"- he asked. slowly.

"I'm not going to have anything out here! You go take off your clothes and I'm going to come in after you. Ok?"- I asked

"No problem"- he went inside and took of his swimming trunks. He threw it over the side of the door.-"Ready!"

"Ok I'm coming in!"- I said as I walked over and picked up his trunks. I then slowly started to walk out and said-"See you at the party, sweetheart!"- I started to laugh as I heard him yelling for me to get back in there. I ran back to Josh and Sam and they looked at me puzzled.

"Where is Romeo. Or was this a quicky?"- asked Josh. His voice sounded ticked.

"Oh he wont be bothering us for a while."- I told them what I did and Josh's voice returned to normal.

"I think you plan is a major bust!"- he said as he pointed behind me. I looked back and saw Dean walking completely naked and comfortably down the beach toward me, Sam and Josh.

"You didn't think, you can get rid of me that easily, did you?"- he asked as he walked up to us.

"Here are your trunks. Sorry!"- I was laughing so hard at this point. So what if he was a perverted ass, he was funny and it took guts to just walk out of there with no clothes on. He had my respect….I think.

"So how about that dinner?"- he asked after putting his trunks on EXTREAMLY fast!!

"I'd love to!"- said Sam

"Me too!"- I joined in.

"Yah only after you saw his shlong"- Josh stated.

"I'm not complaining."- Dean replied as he smiled and put his arm around me and Sam and we started to walk away. Josh just stood there looking at us. I turned around.

"Are you coming or what?"

"As long as Romeo keeps his pants on"- I rolled my eyes. He smiled and joined us. If i wasn't 100 sure that Josh didn't like me…I'd think he was jealous of Dean and me. Even though there wasn't an us anyway.

We found a little shack by the boardwalk that was serving really good food. It smelled amazing in there. All four of us entered the shack and sat down together at a table. Sam then me. Then Dean and Josh. The table was turned on the side so the square was really a ruby. I Sat across from Josh and next to Sam and Dean.

"I want pasta!"- said Sam

"Pizza!"- said Dean

"Chicken!"- Said Josh and me together at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. I decided to have Caesar salad with chicken and he had a rap with chicken. When we all were eating I turned and spotted a Jukebox. I walked over and scanned the list. I took out a quarter bend down and placed it in the slot. I heard a whistle from my left side and saw that both Josh and Dean tilted their heads when I bent down and were totally checking me out!

"Pervs!"- I yelled and stood up.

"Just guys."- said Josh. He was starting to act more and more like Dean by the minute. Why?

As I sat down, and started to eat my salad, Dean did something unthinkable. He reached his hand over to me and started to massage my shoulder. I didn't tell his to stop but I did notice that Josh was being quiet at the moment and not looking at me at all. Dean moved closer and started to massage me on my back and slowly moved down to my waist. I looked at him and he smiled. He stopped massaging me stretched his neck forward and started to kiss my neck. That's when I had enough. But he didn't stop there. He placed his hand on my thigh and actually licked my neck. Josh got up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!"- he walked away. I knew something was up. He was jealous but why? He was into Jennifer, at least that's what I thought.

"Listen…Dean"- he lifted up his head.-"I would dearly appreciate it if you didn't do this now."

"Oh."- He looked embarrassed for a second. I guess actually telling him something really got to him.-"Sorry. Wont happen again."

"Thank you."- I resumed eating my meal and listening to the music. Josh returned obviously relived that I wasn't making out with Dean anymore, paid for our meal and got up.

"Party time?"- he asked me, Dean and Sam.

"PARTY TIME!!"- we all yelled at the same time. We got up and started walking down the boardwalk, searching for the party.


	6. Authors Note :P

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

I have no idea how many people have read my Bio, but if you have…I'm sure a lot of you have some questions. I wrote that I hate "cheesy, predictable reads." BUT as you can tell, this story goes against some of the stuff I write. WELL I hope this little note will clear some stuff up.

Two years ago, I had a wacky idea of getting published. The best thing I could think of at the time was to write about something that people will want to read. THUS this story came about. I finished it in a few weeks and decided to not publish it. THE REASON?! It was extremely rough. Spelling, and grammar mistakes galore. So I decided to take a back seat and relax. For two years I've started to research. By that I mean reading…

a)diff writers( to see good writing styles)

b)diff genres( to see which one I feel comfortable in)

I've read over 300 books, in too many genres, BUT mostly in teen fiction, since I feel I can't screw that up. I've notices patters, predictive-ness, cheesiness. At one point I was able to read the first chapter and know what was going to happen. I actually used to write down my predicaments and at the end of the book I would compare.

I was right 80 of the time.

Gross.

So after TWO years of reading these books, I've developed a complete distaste for them. But a few weeks ago, I looked at my comp and saw this story file. I read it, and started to laugh out loud. It was funny to me to see how much I was writing like those books I've started to criticize. SO the first thing that came to my mind. PUBLISH IT on the internet. Make other people read it and tell me what they think of it.

It's rough and just a fast and FUN READ. Its nothing that is deserving of a prize, but I wrote it thinking people will like it and I need to know if they do. So to sum up, yes, it goes against m own views, but that is because these views of mine are based after I actually wrote the story. So I hope this does not stop you from enjoying this fast passed love fest. He-he.

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY READERS!!

I HEART YOU!

-TheDasha


	7. Chapter 6: Teenage Wasteland

I'm not a party girl myself but I like music and dancing A LOT!! I'm also not the jealous type of girl but I hate seeing Josh being drooled over by girls everywhere, A LOT!!

"Hey, Sexy"- said a passing blond and blew him a kiss.

"I didn't know you officially changed your name!"- I said sounding a little bitter.

"Jealous much?!"- Josh looked at me.

"Me?!"

"Yah!. I mean what do you have against other girl's calling me sexy?"

"Me?! You're such a hypocrite! I saw you getting all pissed when Dean was kissing me!"- I stopped walking. I wanted to get to the bottom of this. Dean and Sam conveniently decided to ditch us and walk on.

" I wasn't getting pissed."- he said and started to walk on. I walked after him and stood inches away from his face.

"I think you're lying! I think you cant stand me with other guys!"- I said

"Why ?"- he looked at me trying to see if I would have the guts to say anything.

"Because you want me."- I said this softly. Just like Josh said it in my dream.-" You can't stand not being able to touch me or kiss me yourself."- Josh stood there. I knew it was coming. He was going to kiss me. Right then. I was ready. He leaned in. I felt his breath on my lips.

"Josh! Over here!!"- I heard the "oh so" familiar voice of a desperate girl. I turned to see none other then Jennifer running up to us in a shirt that can barley be called a shirt. It had one huge whole on the front exposing her chest completely but not fully. She was also wearing a mini skirt(emphasis on the mini part). I bet if she bent over I could see EVERYTHING!

"Hey! Your coming with us right?"- She asked Josh. Putting her arm into his and walking away with him, leaving me all alone.

I walked slowly behind him. Trying to process everything that just happened. I outed Josh and he almost kissed me. He would have…until that idiot bimbo whooshed him away. I entered the party and immediately saw my three favorite things at the moment. Alcohol. Music. Dance Floor.

"What took you guys so long?"- asked Dean spotting me at the entrance.

"Nothing."- I said.

"Well…do you want to dance with me?"- he asked. His voice sounded sweet and inviting nothing to do with the real Dean. He just took my hand and led me to the dance floor, as lights flashed the music boomed louder. We started to dance. It was actually one of my favorite things. He was good. He moved with me, our body touching but not really. I placed my hands on his shoulders and my hips did the rest. He placed his hands on them and tried to move with me. Our body's were closer together then ever before. He looked into my face and smiled. I smiled too. A woman walked by with a tray of vodka. I grabbed a cup and drank it in one shot. He did the same. We continued dancing. We were sweaty and tiered but we were having fun. I was on my 9th glass of tequila and he was on his 7th vodka shot. Me and him were turning drunker and drunker by the minute. But we kept dancing. The music was extremely loud and I bumped into someone while spinning around. It was Josh. He didn't even notice. He was too busy grinding with Jennifer. I was upset by that point. I wasn't even with him, but he was going to kiss me and he was jealous of me and Dean. Then why didn't he do anything about it?! That's when I said it was enough. I grabbed Dean and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and I stumbled forward with him holding me by my waist. He had me pinned against the wall and his hands were everywhere. I didn't care at that point. At least he had the courage to tell me how he felt. We were making out for about 15 minutes I think, and then Josh walked over.

"You guy's ready to go?"- he sounded upset, but I didn't care.

"Leave us here man. We aren't even close to ready."- he smiled and continued to kiss my neck. I was so drunk but I knew I had to stop.

"Let's go home."- I said weakly and he held my hand as we made our way back into the car. This time me and him in the back and Josh and Sam in the front. Of coarse I didn't notice this.

"How did that happen?"- asked Sam, pointing to the back seat.

"I don't know. One minute they were dancing and the next she basically threw herself onto him."- answered Josh.

"I hope she doesn't remember this by tomorrow.."- said Sam, smiling.

"Yah….for her sake."- answered Josh slowly.

While they were talking, I calmly slepped in the back seat, oblivious to their conversation. Not realizing who I was sitting next to, and had his arms around me.


	8. Chapter 7: Vodka Girl Initiation

**Hey! I would just like to thank anyone who has voted for Dallas and they are IN FACT going to LA. With 3 Million votes that is! HEHE. **

**Thank you to all who are reading and i would really appreciate some feedback. I'm thinking that if i dont get any Im just gona stop posting stuff. Because I'm not so sure anyone wants to read. ANYWAYS. Enjoy this (maybe last) post.**

**-TheDasha**

The car ride was long but I don't remember everything too clearly. All I know is that I awoke from my drunken sleep to find Deans hands in places they should not be but all I knew was that I thought he was Josh

"Come closer to me, Alex…"- he moaned.

"Don'….. Leave me alone!"- I answered, not wanting to fight with him. I was still mad about before ….with Jennifer.

"Don't let others ruin our night."- he scooted closer to me and started to kiss my neck again.-"You can't possibly tell me this doesn't feel good"- He placed his hand on my chest and kissed my lips this time. I couldn't lie it didn't feel so bad, but I only say this because I was extremely drunk and it was dark. And because the entire time I was imagining Josh in my head. I kissed Dean back not realizing that it wasn't Josh. I put my hands on his shirt and lifted it up. I started to kiss his neck and he moaned. I didn't see but Josh turned his head and frowned with distrust. I lifted Deans shirt higher and kissed his chest. Then he lifted my head and kissed my mouth. He whispered into my ear. I giggled. Not realizing I was being watched by the guy I was thinking about. Dean put his hand on my thigh.

"Josh!"- I screamed out and laughed and I kissed Dean harder. He suddenly stopped.-"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing. I think you should go to sleep."- said Dean, sounding hurt.

I didn't see his face but I knew I did something wrong. I didn't know at the moment but I thought I was kissing Josh. As I drifted off to sleep not seeing that Josh turned his head around and smiled. Not saying a word.

I don't remember much of the rest of our trip. Just along road and a lot of sleep. I was finally not drunk to the point were I couldn't tell the difference between Josh and Dean( by the way…that takes A LOT of vodka). The car stopped and the engine was frozen once again. I was too tired to walk. I Looked up sleepily from my seat to find Josh opening the door.

"Come. Lets go inside"- he said softly.

"I can't walk. I'm too…."- I wined

"Fine. I'll carry you. But you seemed fine when you were all over Dean."- He reached inside the car and lifted me up. He thought that if he just supported me I would walk…tough luck.

"That was before I got extremely drunk. And he was the one that kissed me on my neck. We didn't make out."- I said slowly and sleepily.

"I mean in the car, Vodka girl"- he smiled. He tried to make me move but I just leaned into him and hugged him close to me.

"What car?"- I said confused

"Never mind"- said Josh, realizing I had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't do anything about me hugging him. He just stood there with me in his arms and finally decided it was time to go inside.

"Lucky for you. You live with me. That means if your wasted….I know where you live."- he then picked me off of the ground and carried me bridal style into the house. He carried me up into the bedroom and laid me onto my bed. He turned to leave.

"No. Stay with me."- I moaned while I had my entire head on top of my pillow.

"I don't think that such a good idea….Your drunk and I might take advantage."- he smiled

"You wouldn't dare. Just come here. Sleep with me tonight."- I smiled. He looked so cute.

"Fine"- He walked over and sat on the bed. He then came closer and laid next to me. With out applying much thought I took of my shirt and mini skirt and climbed under the blanket.

"I think I better go…"- Josh said. He obviously wasn't too comfortable with a half naked girl in the same bed as him. I was still a little drunk and upset by this point. I still had no clue that it wasn't him inside the car.

"I don't get you! One minute you feeling me up inside a car and flirting with me and then the next you don't even want to be in the same bed. What's your deal?"- I asked razing my head slightly.

"That wasn't me."- he said slowly.-"That was Dean. You were kissing Dean"

"What?"- I asked shocked

"Never mind. I'll tell you tomorrow.

"Fine. If your not going to make the first move then I guess I'm just going to have to."- with that I moved to him and pressed my lip against his. He held me closer by my neck and wouldn't let me go. Not that I wanted to. But it wasn't like inside the car……suddenly I realized everything. I ripped away from him.

"What's wrong?"- asked Josh, shocked over what I just did.

"That wasn't you in the car?!"- I asked getting up and putting on a t-shirt that was lying on the floor from the morning.

"No."- he slowly said.

"Oh God!!"- I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. What have I done?? I made out with Dean inside the car and Josh didn't even say he liked me but I made him come into my bed. He thinks I'm a good for nothing slutt and a whore.

"Alex…come out of the bathroom. Please. Lets talk."- said Josh's soft voice. I opened the door and walked out. I sat on the bed and climbed under the covers. He walked towards me and smiled.

"You think I'm a whore don't you?"- I looked into his face.

"I don't think that at all!"- he answered. His eyes were saying the same thing.

"I'm sorry I thought it was you and I thought you wanted to kiss me. I was so confused."- I started to ramble.

"Don't worry. We can just forget this happened."- he smiled and got up.-"Goodnight". I didn't answer because I didn't want to forget. I thought he'd care that I just showed my true feeling but I guess he didn't care at all. He wanted to forget this…..he wanted Jennifer. Great. I just kissed him and it meant nothing. Well fine. Two can play that game. If he doesn't care about me…then I don't care about him. I rolled over and fell asleep.

It was 10 in the mourning and I had just gotten up and was fully awake and aware of what I did last night. I remembered everything. The confession and almost kiss I almost got out of Josh, the make out with Den in the club, the Vodka……oh the Vodka. The make out session in the car with Dean who I thought was Josh at the time. And of coarse the kiss last night between me and Josh. I realized then that someone was using my shower. It could only be one person. Josh. He walked out of the shower in only a towel and saw that I was looking at him.

"You're up."- he said smiling.

"Yah……."- this was too weird.-"Ok about last night…."

"Don't worry about it. It was a mistake right?"- he looked onto the floor. I knew he wasn't happy about something.

"Not for me!"- I didn't stop my self in time.

"So you don't regret it?"- he looked at me, his grey eyes questioning me.

"I don't regret it."- I said softly-"I know it didn't mean anything to you. So we can do what you want and forget it. I just want you to know that it meant something to me. You can pretend it never happened but I will remember.

"Alex….."- he began but I really didn't want to hear it.

"Don't say anything. It's forgotten. Just….."- I looked onto the ceiling-"Lets just be friends."

"If that's what you want?"- he looked at me and started to walk towards the door.

"NO!!I WANT YOU!!- I screamed inside my head. But other words came out instead.-"You can leave the towel here"- he turned at me and smiled at the fact that I just mimicked Dean's words from yesterday.

"I'm glad you moved in here…Vodka Girl"- with that he turned the doorknob and left me alone in my bed.


	9. Chapter 8: Spielberg's Wet Dream

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

I took a shower and got up. I looked at my suitcases that were still not unpacked. I decided that I should get on that. So I started to go through my clothes. I put everything every wear. Three hours passed and I was done. Still not eaten anything since the vodka last night and everything was kicking in. I plopped down on the floor and thought of the last thing in my bag. My soccer uniform and cleats. I was on the team and we were supposed come to early practice later in the week. I loved soccer. It was only thing I was really good at. I looked at the bottom of my bag. There it was. The black and yellow jersey and matching shorts and also the shoes. I took them out and looked at them Last year we lost in the finals and I was to blame. I was too busy parting that week to practice and was totally unprepared to the game. Not to mention all the stuff I did after the parties with my ex boyfriend, Tyler. I was not focusing and that is why we lost. It stunk! I was going to do it differently this year. As I walked downstairs, I saw no one. I decided to go down to the park and kick a few balls and have some fun.

"Where are you going?"- Josh asked as he walked downstairs.

"Park, soccer practice"- I looked at him.

"Um…do you mind if I come. There isn't anything better for me to do around here."- He looked like a sad puppy. I couldn't resist.

"Sure. Get your shoes on."- I waited for him outside. We jogged all the way to the park. I placed the ball at my feet. I smelled the grass.

"You really like soccer don't you?"- Josh asked as he was tying his shoes.

"More then you can imagine. Are you still horrible?"- Suddenly I remembered the last time I played with Josh…..I didn't know that Josh was thinking about that time too.

Flashback

"I'm going to kill Sam!"- I said to no one in particular.

"Ok she might not have come here, but don't get your panties in a twist."- a younger version of Josh said.

"Who even says that anymore?"- I laughed and started to kick the ball down the field. He tried to take it away but I was too good and he was too slow.

"So do you know why she suddenly couldn't come?"- I asked Josh while shooting and scoring in the empty goals.

"Um….."- he was thinking hard.-" Just something came up."- he smiled and tried to get the ball again. This time I tricked him and caught him off balance, he fell down with a thud and I started to laugh.

"You really aren't that good at soccer. Even Sam has better ball handling skills"- I smiled and he smiled back.

"So I heard…..your not going out with Mark anymore…"- he sounded like he wanted to say this for a while.

"Um. Yah. I broke up with him."- I said trying not to sound too upset.

"Well the guy was a jerk."- Josh said as he got up and walked closer to me.

"Yah. I guess."- I looked down at the grass. Josh put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should be with a guy who cares about you and appreciates you."- he smiled and again it caused me to smile back.

"Thank you. It is only freshman year. Who knows what will happen. Right? Why are you all nice to me all of a sudden?"- I looked at his face. I saw him get flustered and blush.

"I was just wondering you know….."- he looked mighty interested in the grass at this point. "I know you just broke up with Mark…..but I was wondering if it would be ok if me and you…..maybe sometime……you know…..basically if maybe sometime I could ask you out"

"You mean like…."- I looked at him. He was actually asking if I'd like to go out with him..

"Yah."- he finally finished.

"Sure" I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back.

END OF FLASHBACK

The truth is, after that, he never did ask me out. I've waited and waited and waited for him to actually do it. But he never did. I remember he came really close a month after that at this party for Juniors at our school. Me and him snuck in and had a great time and as we were walking home he tried to ask me out again but…..he chickened out in the end. After that I gave up. I couldn't wait anymore. Plus Tyler Banks was really cute and I heard he liked me a lot. I guess Josh didn't care because a week after that a new girl transferred…..guess who. That's right Jennifer. My favorite person. I personally didn't like her because she stole Tyler in the end. But I didn't really care anymore.

"Alex?"- Josh asked, still on the ground.

"Yah. Oh. Sorry. Just spacing out. Do you remember that time in Freshman year….."- I stopped and looked at him. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yup. We were crazy back then"- he looked at something far away not making eye contact.

"What do you mean? You basically asked me out."- I smiled and looked for a reaction.

"Yah I know. But I was young and naive and you weren't interested."- he stood up and started to dribble the ball.

"What do you mean?"- I asked shocked.

"Well…I heard you weren't into me so….I didn't bother after a while."- he looked up from the ball.

"I was interested! I waited for you to make your move for three months!"- I almost screamed.

"What?"- he looked confused.

"What do you mean what? You heard me! I waited but you chickened out."- I was walking up to him now."

"I didn't. Tyler said that you were into him and that you asked if he could take you out…."- he suddenly realized that was a lie told by a guy who like the same girl he apparently did.-"Are you serious?? You never said that to him did you?"- he kicked the ground.

"So you would have asked me out if he didn't….."- I looked down at the soccer ball.

"Well……yah."- he looked upset for a sec. Then he stopped the second after I saw and started to dribble the ball again.

"Whatever. It was so long ago. It doesn't matter anymore. Right?"- he kept on dribbling and actually scored.

"You've been practicing?"- I smiled.

"A little…"- he walked over and looked into my eyes. I could tell that he was going to do something. At that moment he picked me up and haled me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked and acted like a three year old but what can I say that was the only thing I could think of. He carried me across the field to the swings and sat me down.

"Oh My God! We really have to stop running into each other like this!"- said the most annoying voice I could ever imagine. It was ONCE again Jennifer. I have to hand it to that girl. She always had a knack for coming in between me and Josh. This was her second time and I was hoping that she wouldn't make a habit out of it. Josh stepped back from me and I was once again left to watch Jennifer whisk him away from me.

"She really had to learn when a guy isn't interested"- said a voice from behind me. "I learned from experience." There stood a guy. He was about 6 feet tall and had dark black hair and green eyes. He was really good looking and I felt a tingle behind my neck when I first looked at him.

"I guess……so who are you. Another one of the "Do Jennifer" club?"- I smirked at my own remark and looked back to Jennifer all over Josh touching his arm and everything.-"Why doesn't she take off her clothes and jump him already?!"

"Well that would be dramatic even for her."- He said as he smiled

"So who are you again?"- I asked this time my attention fully on the guy in front of me.

"James Collin"- He reached over and shook my hand. "And, I was recently released from Jennifer's "club"…about half a year ago.

"Really…..I've never seen you…..with her"- I said and continued swinging.

"Yah…she kept me on the DL for a while. I was too artsy."- I nodded sympathetically. Jennifer had a certain type of guy in mind. People always saw her with the same guys over and over again. Athletic, tall, nice eyes, good smile, hott and sort of smart. This guy was really not like the ordinary guy she would date. No wonder she would have wanted to keep him a secret.

"I like art myself. Maybe we can hang sometime."- I said not realizing that I was coming of too strong.

"Sure thing. Well I have to go before she sees me. Bye Gorgeous"-he smiled and turned around.

"Bye"- I couldn't help but smile. Josh wasn't into me like that…..I guess. So why not move on to this hotty. I overheard Jennifer talking with Josh at that point.

"So….can you come to the party with me or are you going to hang with…..Alex…some more?"- she asked touching his arm a little more.

"Yah….sure….I'll go with you. Me and Alex….were just friends. What Sam said was….."- he stopped because Jennifer leaned in and kissed him. It quickly ended up becoming a make out and I couldn't stand and watch it. I got up and chased after James.

"Wait…James!!"- he turned around and smiled.

"Yah?"

"There is party…..I wondering if you wana go with me…?"-I looked pathetic but I don't think he cared.

"Sure. Can I have your number?"- I gave it too him and he reached for my hand and kissed it. He then started to walk away again and I looked down were he kissed me. That guy had style.

I walked by myself all the way home. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Dean sitting reading the paper.

"No way! You can actually read?!"- I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. Then I walked to fridge and took out a water bottle. I took a sip.

"Ha ha very funny. I am laughing so hard right now!"- he smiled and looked back at the paper.

"Sorry. Listen we have to talk….."- I said realizing that I did indeed need to talk with him about the previous night.

"About what?"- He went on reading the paper.

"The car ride home……"

"You mean when you thought I was Josh and went into full on making out mode with me??"- he finally looked up from the paper.

"Yah. About that I'm sorry."- I looked at him for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. I mean you can always make it up to me….."- He smiled

"How's that gona work?- I looked at him for a moment.

"You can kiss "me" this time."- he looked at me and smiled.

"If that means that you forgive me then ok…."- I walked over to him and he stood up. He reached over to my face with his head and kissed me lightly at first but then really sunk into it after a while. I stood there…then he reached for my butt. I was going to protest but he simply picked me up and shoved me onto of the kitchen counter top. I was laughing in between kissing him. I couldn't be serious about this when it was…Dean.

"You know…laughing really turns me on."- He said as he stopped kissing him.

"Yah…not gona sleep with you for my first time."- I kind of winced. He wasn't supposed to know that.  
"No way….your a virgin?"- he asked wide eyes.

"Oh god…yah. So what?"-I looked at him thinking this was way to wrong.

"You know what turns me on more then laughing….virgins."- he smiled. I didn't. I slid off the counter.

"This was just so you aren't mad at me anymore. It didn't mean anything.

"Keep telling yourself that…..-

"You can't resist, me. You want me and you know it!"- He raped his arms around my waist.

"Listed….Dean."- I was going to break it down for him when Josh walked in.

"Interrupting something?"- He said while taking of his sneakers.-"you left all of a sudden."

"Yah…couldn't stand and wait for you to drill whole in Jennifer's mouth…"- I sounded bitter but I didn't care.

"No way! Dude you kissed her?!"- Dean was standing there still with his arms around me but I shifted and had my back to him and his arms were on my stomach.-"She was fully conscious?"- He smirked.

"She's not Alex…."- Josh looked up and saw me glaring at him.- "What?!"

"Nothing. Just I'm not a big fan of PDA and what you and her were doing…."- I looked around to see dean still holding me. "I thought this was over….you can let go of me now."

"Oh. Right"- he said.

"Alex….you were basically shoving you tongue down Deans throat yesterday and now your suddenly not a fan of PDA? I knew you moving in here was a big change but I didn't think you would change this much."- he walked up the stairs into his room. I followed him in not done with our conversation.

"I've known you since I was like 7….Josh, you know I'm not like that!"- I looked at him. I don't know why but I couldn't have him thinking of me like that.

"Well you've changed over the last year and you know it. Once you started to date Tyler…me and you split. Think about it. When was the last time we really talked besides when you moved in. And you sitting with me in Math doesn't count!"- he looked upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much."- I looked on the floor.

"Of coarse it did! You were one of my best friends! And to see you hanging out with a jerk like him…."- now he was looking down. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I suck."- I looked into his face.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't……do anything stupid like that again."- he let me go and sat on his bed.- "I need your help……."

"What's up?"- I walked over to his desk and spun around in his chair.

"Jennifer said I have to work on my……."- he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Your what?"- I looked confused.

"If I say it you're going to laugh."- he slowly said.

"We are 17 years old. I'm not going to give you a wedgie if your being stupid…"- I smiled and he looked up sighed and decided to talk.

"She said that I need to be a better kisser…..after the park thing."- I started to laugh so hard.

"You said you wouldn't laugh! God your so immature!"- he collapsed on his pillow.

"I'm so sorry…."- I was still laughing but I was restraining my self.- "Why did she say that you were…..bad?"- I started to giggle again.

"Well I was only bad because……"- he stopped in mid sentence.-" I was distracted…lets just say.

"By what exactly….it was her and you and I was walking away…"- I suddenly realized. Was he distracted by me??- "Wait I distracted you?"- Inside my head I was screaming for him to say yes!!

"Wait….no!!"- He got up from his bed.- "I was just distracted. Period."

"Oh."- I said with a definite sound of disappointment.

"Whatever…can you just help me?"- he was looking at me with sad eyes.

"How the hell am I going to help you"- I stopped. He better not be thinking what I think he was thinking.- "NO WAY!!"

"Please!!"- He walked over to me and sat on his knees on the floor next to me in my chair. He grabbed my hand and pleaded.

"Go ask…..someone else. I'm not helping you out like that."- I wanted to so bad though. I knew I shouldn't my feeling towards him would get in the way and I knew it. He didn't seem to care so it would be like a science project for him.

"Come on! You and me are best friends. Doesn't this come in the booklet as a type of thing you help me with?"- he looked deep into my eyes. I had to say yes.- "We can finally be close again. If you do this for me…I'll do anything for you!"

"you better keep your tongue to yourself."- I said getting up.


End file.
